


The Pearl of My Spark

by ChrysCare



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Merformers, Mermechs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 02:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6137653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysCare/pseuds/ChrysCare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Searece had a craving for mermechs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pearl of My Spark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Searece](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Searece/gifts).



He floats beside the pure white clam, inside he knows is a pure white pearl, the beginning form of a mermech. He rests his webbed servo over the soft clam, sapphire gems glow along the lip of the clam as he continues to touch it. The current flows around him and he glances up at the older mermech.

“What have I told you about coming and touching the clam?” The gold and white mermech floats beside him. 

“I’m sorry, Guardian Drift,” the pure black sparkling says, his ruby highlights shimmer in the light trickling down. “I like watching the sapphire gems light up.”

“Prowl, those gems are only supposed to light when the little pearl is ready,” Drift says gently pulling him away from the beautiful clam. 

“Guardian, can we move my berth to sit beside him? I promise I won’t touch his clam,” Prowl pouts up at Drift, ruby optics shimmering. 

“Very well,” Drift says and leads Prowl back to their cove. 

“Good tides, Prowl,” Wing smiles as they swim in the cove.

“Good tides, Guardian Wing,” Prowl bows his helm to the pure white mermech, his ruby highlights match his own. 

“Prowl would like to keep the new little pearl company,” Drift says swimming to the pure black open clam, the ruby gems glow around the opening rim. A ruby sponge lies in the bottom of the clam. Wing smiles as he swims beside Prowl, webbed servo trailing over the black helm. 

“That is very thoughtful of you, Prowl,” Wing helps Drift pick up the old clam. “You know Drift did the same thing. He spent orns beside my unopened clam.”

“And now you two are bonded,” Prowl hurriedly swims to keep up with the older mermechs. They reach the little pearl’s clam, Drift and Wing set the berth in front of the little pearl before picking him up and setting him on the sponge. 

“Remember, no touching the clam,” Drift says and taps him on the nasal ridge. He giggles and nods, watching as his guardians swim back to the cove. 

“I hope you like me as much as I like you, little pearl,” Prowl says lying on his front on the sponge. He reaches out to stir the water in front of the other clam. The sapphires light as the current passes over them. “You’re going to be so beautiful when your clam opens.”

 

Blue light coats the darkness of his offlined optics. He slowly onlines, picking his helm up from his numbed arms and stretches a little. He notices the sapphire gems lit up in two rows, just as his ruby gems are lit along the opening of his berth. Within the slightly parted clam lays a round silvery white pearl. He inches closer to the edge of his berth as the seamless pearl begins to crack. Sapphire lines light the cracks and within pulses a small mermech sits in the clam. The clam opens a little more as the mermech’s optics online. Prowl coos at the sapphire optics sparkling in the darkened shade of the clam. 

“Hi little pearl,” Prowl softly says to not scare the newly online mermech. Sapphire optics slowly meet his ruby ones. The clam opens a little more as the new mermech scoots to the edge. The clam will not open anymore until the new mermech can swim on his own. 

“J-Jazz,” the little mermech says pointing to himself. “I am Jazz and you are my Prowl.”

Prowl smiles when the little mech calls him “my Prowl”. “Yeah, I’m you’re Prowl and you’re my Jazz.”

“My Prowl,” Jazz reaches over to him but glances around hesitantly. Prowl dives into the clam and Jazz snuggles up to him. He pets the pure white mermech, tracing his digits over the sapphire highlights that mirror his ruby ones. “I love my Prowl.”


End file.
